Gigz
EDIT 19th MAY 2015 - This player, notorious as they once were, has now faded into obscurity as spenders gain more and more advantage. His decline started with the introduction of cores and rally reduction and he has now become simply another player in the mix. Their decline has been long in the happening, but in their time they were one of the most dangerous non spenders in GoW. They still are, but nowhere near as dangerous as they used to be. We have kept the information on their more notorious days below. Some sources provided by the page creator NoMoreT4 are doubtful and some plain disturbing, but it is all relevant towards a full understanding. NOMORET4's ORIGINAL ARTICLE - There are many variations to his name, but we have decided to choose the most general name, "Gigz", despite his favourite being "Gigzymandias", which is based on "Ozymandias", a poem by Percy Shelley with the general idea that everything and every empire will eventually fall, no matter how mighty it is. He has been in three main Kingdoms to date. He was first in K12 Calafia, then in K136 Oenoe, and eventually moved to K282 Tanagra. On the 14th of November, 2014, he moved kingdoms again, giving away his account in Tanagra and moving to kingdom #348 Nikon, which had only just been created. In size, he is a relatively small player. It is also useful to note that he was a "non spender", and inwardly detests credit card warriors. edit, 2 February 2015 - It has recently been brought to attention that his intentions are an active rebellion against MachineZone by attempting to prove that one does not have to be a spender to do well in GoW. Indeed, he is not the only player who does this and certainly not the only one to do it successfully, but is so far as we know unrivalled, and it is believed that he intends to take the position of Emperor in the Kingdom of Fire. We have run polls to see how many people believe his success in this endeavor is possible. The results are - possible - 13% impossible - 70% unsure - 17% Despite the majority believing there is not a single possibility of this happening, 13% (over two hundred) of those we asked believe to some extent that this will be possible. Effectively, there are 6 main types of players- -Trap Accounts -Jumpers -Several hundred million to billion range T4 accounts (big hitters) -Plebs (Regular non spenders) -Double Agents -Free Points for Outlanders He doesn't fit into any of these categories; he himself is a new player type, and most certainly the hardest to achieve. Anyone can be a pleb, or a double agent between alliances, or points for outlanders. Trap accounts and jumpers only require careful planning and management to create. To become a big hitter of several hundred million is technically possible in the first few days if you're prepared to spend that much. Keep reading to find out what player type he has effectively created. Military Prowess Size makes no difference to this player; at 12 million power he has zeroed enemies up to 400 million power larger than himself. One of the very few times he has been zeroed was the time he was up against three bigger hitters at once, all larger than 400 mill. This has come to be known as The Trinity, The Outlander Trinity or as named by some, the Battle of the Trinity. The Outlander Trinity This battle occurred during a KvK (kingdom VS kingdom) kill event between K #136 Oenoe and #144 Apollonia (since renamed ShadowLands). This battle started with a single "big hitter" porting in to attack Gigz, who successfully defended. Two other big hitters ported in and he continued to defend himself successfully until (sources differ greatly here, but this is the most widely agreed on) the big hitters attacked his ally and he went to a great effort to defend them also. The result was that half his army was killed, the rest hospitalised and his hero captured. He however had given far greater damage than he had received. The rough '' estimates '' for battle stats at the time his hero was captured are given below- Gigz- 100 k troops lost, 100 k hospitalised The outlanders- 2 million mix of t3 and t4 lost, uncertain amount hospitalised Two of the outlanders ported out but the one holding his hero stayed, and he healed the 100 k troops in his hospital. He sent out three marches (only a few hundred troops in each) to resource tiles to bait the remaining outlander, and rallied the rest of his troops and activated an antiscout, which most people agree he probably did to make it seem like all his troops were out. The outlander sent a full march of 375 k troops out to meet him at each tile, leaving 50 k troops at home. At the tiles the outlander was intercepted by big hitters from Oenoe and lost every single troop he had sent out. Gigz then unrallied his remaining troops and (it is assumed with a 75% attack boost activated) attacked the city, killing the remaining 50 k troops as the hospitals were full, freeing his own hero and capturing the outlander's. It is believed that the outlander quit soon after that. Personality It is believed that those who knew him in Oenoe had only one of four mindsets about him - - They hated him - They respected him - They loved him - They feared him He maintains a friendly façade and relationship with most people, although if he suspects something of someone, he will interrogate them. His former nemesis, known only as Rickibobby, claims he has been interrogated at least ten times, although, as directly quoted by Rickibobby, "He can be terrifying when he wants to, but lately he seems distracted, and he's been revealing a few things that I was really surprised he would reveal to anyone, let alone me." When pressed as to what had been revealed, Rickibobby's reply was "It was to do with his private life and shouldn't be made public. That's all I have to say." He only lets a select few people into his inner circle as his most trusted associates. So far as we know at this time, there are up to three people in his "inner circle". He has refused to provide their names unless they themselves give their express permission, although it is widely believed that Hemmings is his most trusted associate, a player originating from Oenoe. Sources have led many to believe that the two know each other in real life and are partners. These sources include but are not limited to his previous city name in K348 Nikon, HemsProtectr, and the repeated belief that Hemmings is the player he was defending in the Battle of the Trinity. Indeed, his "nemesis" Rickibobby, on the 10th of February, 2015, confirmed for and disclosed to us that "Gigz" and this persistently anonymous "Hemmings" were "undeniably close" and that they were "partners in evil and funny business".